<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maul &amp; Savage requests by infinant_white</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479133">Maul &amp; Savage requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white'>infinant_white</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Submit requests in the comments below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Reader, Savage Opress/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Submit a request!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't be shy to request! ;')</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the reader becomes curious with Maul's horns...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from Amaster7,<br/>"Hey I was wondering if you could do a maul x reader. Something with fluff and/or smut. I don’t really care about the plot. So whatever you want works."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Maul took you to be his young apprentice has been thoroughly challenging. You knew he was a Sith lord and you knew that he slaughtered many enemies of the Jedi with his bare hands. Of course when he discovered you he was harsh, and overtime when he began to train you his hardened gaze began to soften. However, there were times when you decided to question him to get a better understanding of who he was, and where he came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, perhaps learning more about him will have to wait for another time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His amber eyes narrowed in concentration as Maul continued to read throughout the datapads of his work. Needless to say, he remained in his personal studies whenever he needed to be alone. He preferred it that way, though he didn’t mind your presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brow furrowed thus a deep sigh escaped his lips as tension began to strain his eyes. Setting the datapad down for now he reached up to ease away the pressure from his temple. Maul closed his eyes and took another exhale before a soft knock was heard from the entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hiss and a soft click as the door shut behind you, you stepped in his study bringing a tray with various fruits and a cup of tea in hand. Sensing your presence he opened his amber eyes and remained still amongst his seat, his hands intertwined and placed under his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle rises from your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough day?” You asked as you reached to place the tray of food upon the desk, looking at his narrowed gaze before he answered you with a low hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try taking a break, you know it’s not healthy for you to stress yourself out like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul's gaze remained on the datapad for another moment before tucking away the pad in a small compartment underneath the desk before rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he merely replied, stepping over towards the large viewing window with hands drawn behind him as well as his posture, straight as ever. “However I wish to complete the matter before any more bickering continues to irritate me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can wait,” a small smile forms your lips before you answer. “You are a crime lord, afterall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach over to pick a grape from the tray before motioning him to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze falls upon you for another moment, a brow ridge slightly raised before he strides over towards you before taking a seat once more. Your smile widens as you lift the cup of tea and stride over towards him to hand it in his grasp, which he gladly takes with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be so,” he pauses to take a sip, sweetness taking over his tongue as his gaze before you hardens slightly. “But I am their leader. It should be their number one priority to finish the given order without any delays of the matter. It shouldn’t be that difficult to carry one with such a task.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pop a berry into your mouth before moving closer to sit merely inches away from the Sith lord, your knees pressing against his when reaching over to place a tender hand upon his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it so much,” your eyes soften into his narrowed gaze before he releases another sigh. “How’s the tea? Did I put in too much sugar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replies, the irritation from his features soften before taking another sip. “It’s perfect, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile brightly at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two of you engage in a small conversation, you can’t help but wonder if you should ask him or not. The curiosity has gotten the better of you, and Maul can’t quite help but smirk as he sets his burning gaze at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something on your mind, dear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight blush forms your cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was simply wondering about, your horns..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” He sets the cup aside before returning his gaze onto yours. “What about them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they heavy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hum leaves his throat before he answers you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can be. However, my kind are merely born with them. As we grow older, the shape and the sharpness continue to evolve. It marks our right of passage, thus the reason why as to many others are much different from everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” You think for a moment before you ask once more. “Are they sensitive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul once again takes a moment to himself from the sudden question. His eyes peering away to his knees before he answers, “Yes, they are highly sensitive around the base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now even more curiosity begins to take over you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul seems to shift from his posture slightly at the bold question. Suddenly you regret to have ever asked before a hum fills the silence of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes widened from his approval, you quickly slip off the desk and move around so that you were behind him, rather now captivated from the sight as Maul leans back more in a comfortable position. As you stare in awe upon the fine sculpture of his horns, you reach up to gently press your fingertips against the back of his head, slowly tracing small circles upon his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising your other hand to join the other, you began to trace your fingers towards the side of his temple, careful to avoid the sharp points of his thorns and avoid a painful nick. As you begin to feel more comfortable you begin to press more of your fingers against the base of his thorns, slowly tracing your fingers around the texture. Suddenly a deep groan leaves the mighty Sith before you quickly draw your hands away in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maul answers before he closes his eyes. “No pain, merely the opposite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep blush leaves your ears warm from the reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I see..should I continue then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you like,” he pauses before he warns you. “However, if you wish to proceed, do not be alarmed if I begin to growl. It has been some time since anyone landed a finger on me. My kind reacts to the sensation because of its stimulation. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence falls inside the room as you think for a moment. Throughout the times you and Maul had together, you begin to form a bond with him. Yes, he was harsh and yes he would leave you with a racing heart if he were to become angry. But besides that, the two of you have grown rather close to one another. You respected each other’s space and when engaging in conversations would leave you to be drawn closer to him. He trained you, and thus you followed his every step with being his young apprentice. You began to have feelings for him, and no matter who or what he may be, that still wouldn’t change the fact of your relationship with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, you merely yearned for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up with your fingertips you place them once more on the back of his head, adding pressure to the sore and tense spots along his neck before another groan escapes him. Aiding towards his shoulders, you begin to squeeze, and a tingling sensation begins to evolve into the valley of your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groans out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” you coo out. “Let me take care of you, master..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl leaves his throat as your fingers begin to trace around the base of his horns, paying close attention to facial expressions. You stare in awe in the heat moment, applying more pressure to the horns along the sides of his temple. Another groan leaves his lips as his hands grip tightly on the arms of the chair. You begin to circle the base at a faster pace now, drawing Maul to leave another growl before he clenches his jaw, head leaning more back to seek more of your touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Maul stands abruptly while wrapping a hand around your wrist, turning you and pushing you back against the end of the room where he presses you against the wall. Pants now leaving the both of you, swiftly you draw in Maul close the gap between each other to press a full heated kiss to his lips. Maul gladly returns the kiss with a heated growl as you begin to wrap your arms around the Sith lord, drawing him closer as a moan leaves your throat. Maul is the first to pull away from the kiss to lean close to breathe out deeply in your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wrap your legs around me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do as he complies, quickly wrapping both your legs around his waist as he reaches to take your hands in his, bringing up your hands towards the sides of your head as he unbelievably begins to grind against you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moans and pants fill the air as the two of you are drawn together, seeking release as the pleasure begins to intensify, leaving you to whimper against his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say my name..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groans out, his gaze fixed on yours as he watches your facial expressions closely as he drives harder against you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul...please..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith lord releases another groan before placing another hot kiss on your lips, his pace becoming rougher and faster as he releases your hold so that you wrap your arms tightly around his shoulders. Thumps now begin to echo throughout the room as he chases after your release before reaching up with your fingertips to dig into the base of his horns, driving a low growl from his lips as pleasure begins to rock against your core. You arch into his hold as he bites down harshly into the nape of your throat as he slowly brings out the pleasure from you with slow, rough grinds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting now with blush forming your cheeks and chest, Maul releases the hold from his bite to press a soothing kiss to ease the sting from the mark. Reaching up with his gloved hand he places it against your cheek in a soothing gesture before leaning in to capture your lips once more, which you happily return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting you back on your feet, you press the palms of your hands against his solid chest while meeting his amber gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess the curiosity got the better of me, huh..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep chuckle manages to rise from the Sith lord before he presses his forehead against yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed, my young apprentice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savage x reader cuddles? Maybe it will lead to some smut, but it’s up to you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been foreign to you having to share a bed with Savage. He was known to remain on high alert in case of any change of plan, and he was also known to join alongside with his brother named Maul. Of course there were times where you and Savage had your moments. But today has been quite busy for you, remaining in the quarters while continuing to read countless pages of various amounts of records in dealing to find any information, in hopes to track down the person the nightbrothers have been looking for. Supposedly they were seeking information, but that many wasn’t any of your business to get into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, you simply laid across your shared room with your head reclined on the neatly tucked pillow that rested against the headboard of the bed. Soon after you decided to get up and try to better clear your mind with a simple hot shower. Quickly removing your clothes and tossing them in the rack below the sink you stepped in the shower as you turn on the knob to adjust the temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeak leaves your lips as freezing water burns against your skin, leaving you shivering only for a moment before a sigh leaves your lips as the water begins to heat up. Closing your eyes and letting your head tilt back the sound of the water begins to soothe away the slight tension from the backs of your eyes. Regaining your senses back into reality you begin to wash yourself by soaking your hair and using the washing supplies given to you when first arriving here. The sweet scent of flowers begins to fill your nose as you begin to glide your hands up and down your body before giving a good rinse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you finish, you quickly wrap a towel around yourself before the chilled air brings you into violent shivers when leaving the bathroom. However as you move towards one of the drawers to pull out a fresh gown you paused as the yellow Zabrak now enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blush as you stand in silence before letting out a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Savage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep hum was merely replied before you resumed getting yourself dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you able to find what you’re looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep exhale was left out before answering you. “Yes, we managed to track down one of the bounty hunters that knew where our target was. Tomorrow we’re going to pursue our task and bring the enemy into negotiating terms with us. If he does not accept, we will kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Was all you replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence is left once more as you slide up the pair of undergarments up your legs before a pair of strong arms wrap around your form, the towel quickly forgotten as it slips off your shoulders and onto the floor beneath your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep growl escapes the mighty Zabrak as another blush sweeps across your cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You smell heavenly, my love..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage,” you giggle. “That tickles..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle was heard before his breath hit against the back of your earlobe, causing you to shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “You seem to be in a playful mood today,” You turn around in his arms while his hands drop to your waist, his burning golden gaze baring into your own as he admires your form. Placing a hand against his face while caressing his skin with your thumb, another blush creeps up your cheeks before you shyly speak up. “At least let me finish getting dressed, I’m halfway naked you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A playful growl answers you before he leans down to trace your throat with his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point, my love. I cannot help myself. Your smell awakens my hunger for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my desire..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp escapes you as he nips along your collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Savage, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage pulls away while bringing your body closer against his, squeezing along your hips as a moan leaves your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I crave for you,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands begin to trail upwards along your spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am in need for you,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand manages to tangle within the locks of your hair now hanging down from your shoulders. His lips merely inches away from yours as he breathes heavily before another growl escapes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I want you, now..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly his arms managed to lift you up and make haste towards the bed before pressing your back against the sheets, a moan leaving you in a breathy need as Savage scrambles above you, finally capturing your lips against his in a memorizing kiss. Quickly your arms snake around his neck to draw him in closer in the kiss, however another growl leaves his throat before he pulls away and tears away your undergarments with his claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper as his hands begin to press against your knees, demanding to be opened before you comply, blush forming your cheeks as you hide your embarrassment by covering your face with your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at me, y/n..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting now, you slowly remove your arms and cast your gaze down within his golden orbs as they pierce through your eyes, lust taking over your vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With gentle care now, Savage moves towards the edge of the bed to admire the heat of your sex, now glistening with want as you lay there, waiting for his next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And within a mere moment, lips begin to trace up and within your thighs before meeting against the center of your sex, a gasping moan leaving your chest as your body begins to arch in his touch. Hands pinning your hips down into the bed, a low growl slips out the mighty Zabrak as he devours your sweet nectar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands scramble across the sheets in hopes to find something to hold onto, and sensing this, Savage releases your hold on your hips and reaches up to grasp your searching hands in his, giving a squeeze as another moan leaves your throat as his tongue now delves inside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arch your back, panting heavily as his name falls from your lips as you begin to reach towards the peak of pleasure, eyes closed and head thrown back while Savage continues to seek more of your sweetness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly he removes himself from your core, leaving you to whine out and search for his eyes in a pleading demand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, my sweet,” he pauses as he begins to remove his armor before slipping off his remaining clothes away from his body before dropping them onto the floor with a soft thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I plan to have you screaming in my arms until both of us are sated..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After generous rounds of pure sex throughout the rest of the night, you two now lay rested against one another tucked away within the sheets now wrapped against your waist. You snuggle close towards the mighty Zabraks chest, listening intently to his beating heartbeat as his arms wrap around your body, keeping you warm. Gently you continue to lie in his arms while you trace your fingers against his solid chest, admiring the designs of his tattoos with pure awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word Savage traces his fingers up along your spine before bringing you down in for a kiss. You chuckle and return the kiss dearly as you now straddle his waist before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to bed me you could’ve asked you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep rumble leaves the Zabrak before his fingers tangle within the locks of your hair, admiring the marks left on your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you enjoyed every second of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush creeps up your cheeks before answering, a giggle leaving your lips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that I do,” you purr out.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I always do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ( Important announcement )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my fellow readers. I would so kindly ask to please go and check out my latest update in my CW series story, 'Discovering Imbalance.'</p><p>It would really mean a lot to me.</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>:')</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Needy little thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is taken prisoner from the two horned men, however, she seeks something from them that she desperately needs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>princesserica84 requests,</p><p>"Maul x Reader when the reader has been captured by Maul?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was slowly drawing back to reality as a pained groan escaped your lips. Slowly you manage to crack an eyelid to see your surroundings in any attempt to know where you are. The last thing you remembered, a landing ship arrived while the children around happily cheered on while waiting for cargo supplies to arrive on your planet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raydonia.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though your home was peaceful, your life however remained trapped, and you desperately wanted one day that you would leave this normal life that remained as your home you once knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is, until you saw the horned men approach your home with fire in their eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly you draw back from the memory to quickly sit up in panic in an unknown room. Looking around you spotted various amounts of cargo boxes stacked upon each other, leading you to the realization that this was the ship from earlier before losing unconsciousness. Quickly getting to your feet you run to the nearest exit door which was to the other side of the room only to find out that the door remained sealed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curse falls from your lips in panic before you begin to pound against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Hello!? Is there anybody out there! Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. Pure silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another attempt you raise your balled fist to try and call out for help once more, and just as you’re about to scream you hear pounding footsteps begin to approach the door from the other side. With a gasp you turn your back and run to one of the farthest cargo boxes to hide behind before the door hisses open and the footsteps continue to approach. Fingers shaking you reach to cover your shakened breath to silence yourself in hopes that whoevers inside doesn’t find you. Tears begin to fill your vision as the footsteps continue to draw near before pausing for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic once again rushes through your body as you desperately still your shaking form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shriek the cargo that you used to hide yourself is lifted up into the air before being violently thrown into the far end of the corner. Your eyes now come into contact as a man painted with the color of blood on his skin raises his hand, and soon your feet are merely kicking against the air in a chokehold as pressure begins to dig into your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horned man steps closer before pausing just before you, hand still raised in a choking motion while his eyes burn within yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you think you could hide from me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your vision begins to blurry while your legs continue to kick violently, your lungs now beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen you desperately fought for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not take me for a fool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a gasp of air all pressure from around your throat seizes and your knees are met against the floor as you cough violently while regaining air back into your lungs. Drawing your eyes up you meet the pair of glowing golden orbs merely taking satisfaction upon your useless state, then soon replaced with a scowl before turning his back to you leaving you shaken up, and afraid with what he might do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly you pull yourself together and rise to get back on your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disapproval hum leaves the horned man before he answers you, his eyes burning within your own as he growls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are here because I am in need to bring attention to a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clench your fists from his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re only using me as bait, is that it?” You spat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A devilish grin forms his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Precisely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses before he brings a hand to place below his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now, you shall remain prisoner until we’ve decided what to do with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another figure, much taller and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>steps out behind the shadows and moves to stand alongside the red horned man, his arms crossed and a growling sneer leaves his lips as you meet his eyes with your own. You gasp once more, taking a step back, fear now taking over your stance as you come to realize their plan with what to do with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp leaves your lips as another wave of pleasure hits your core before an embarrassed moan escapes your heaving chest. Arching your back you’re met with a pair of clawed hands sliding up and down your panting from before pausing themselves to firmly grasp the rounds upon your chest, giving a firm squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices begin to fill around you as another moan falls from your lips, the two horned men now merely watching your panting form as they continue to explore your slender body. The bigger man who stepped out from within the shadows continues to grope and squeeze your rounded breasts before digging his claws into your upper garments, tearing away the clothing from your body before lips begin to trace the pulse of your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not fear us, young one,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We simply seek your longed desire,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know exactly what you crave most.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cry out from the sudden bite upon your shoulder, opening your eyes and meeting the hungry gaze from the man above you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please..I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentatively you reach up in an attempt to draw the man closer before he leans in to capture your lips in a deep, hungry kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very good, my young apprentice. Yes, give her the true desire for what she seeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul reaches his hand up once more before your lower garments begin to slide off and away from your body, leaving you bare before them as they continue to ravish you and give into their hungered desires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moan leaves your lips as Maul begins to tease your glistening sex, pressing a thumb firmly on your clit which draws a desperate whine from your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, I need..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, young one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Maul draws in closer as he grasps below your chin to draw your lips against his in a heated kiss before pulling away, a grin forming his sinister face before he growls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know exactly what you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>